


Lovely Memories

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [55]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Hunith tells Merlin about a memory that she has about his father.-Prompt:312. Art Prompt (In Your Arms by michaelssw0rd)





	Lovely Memories

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Lovely Memories  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Balinor/Hunith, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Hunith tells Merlin about a memory that she has about his father.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 551  
**Prompt:** 312\. Art Prompt (In Your Arms by michaelssw0rd)  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Lovely Memories**

Merlin spotted his mother standing alone during the wedding feast. He walked over to her and cleared his throat.

“Oh Merlin.” Hunith smiled as she turned to face him. “It was a lovely wedding.”

“Then why are you so sad?” Merlin took his mother's hand. “Tell me. Are you upset about something?”

“I was just thinking about your father. He and I used to dance sometimes.” Hunith explained. “He would hum as we swayed. Seeing you and Morgana dancing made me think of it.”

“You've never talked about my father before. I always assumed you were angry with him.” Merlin took a breath. “He did abandon you.”

“It wasn’t his choice. Uther was hunting him and he wanted to keep me safe.” Hunith stroked Merlin’s cheek. “He didn’t know about you when he left. We did just fine on our own, didn’t we?”

“Yeah we did.” Merlin smiled. “I’m an advisor to the King and you’re about to be a grandmother. I think we have done quite well.”

“I would have never imagined that Uther’s son would be the one to lift the ban on magick in Camelot.” Hunith shook her head. “It was still too late for your father.”

“Arthur didn’t really have a choice because of Morgana.” Merlin glanced over to where his new bride was sitting. “It’s a good thing that he loves his sister. All three of us would be dead if he didn’t.”

“I should thank him for having seen sense.” Hunith smiled. “I should go get some sleep. It’s late. Your bride should get some rest as well.”

“I’ll get her underway as soon as I say goodnight to you.” Merlin kissed his mother’s cheek. “Good night Mother.”

“Good night Merlin.” Hunith hugged him. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She walked toward the door and turned the corner.

Merlin waited until she was out of sight before going to Morgana. He watched as she talked to Gwen about something that made her laugh.

Morgana took a sip from her goblet and gave him a questioning look as he approached.

“We need to get you to bed Morgana. It’s getting late.” Merlin kissed her on the cheek.

“Merlin, I don’t think I’m up to doing ….”

Merlin chuckled. “You and I need some rest. We have been busy the last few days. Come along. We need to go.”

Arthur leaned over and looked at Morgana and Merlin. “Do we need to witness anything Merlin?”

Morgana glared at her brother and patted her rounding belly. “I think it’s too late for that.”

Gwen patted Arthur on his arm. “Behave Arthur.”

Merlin helped Morgana to her feet and they waved as they left the hall.

Morgana leaned on Merlin’s arm. “What is that look about?”

“My mother told me something about my father.” Merlin took a breath. “Sometimes, I wonder what if he hadn’t had to leave us. I wonder if things had been different.”

“I would think so.” Morgana gave his arm a squeeze. “I may not have ever met you and we would never have our baby. Your mother gave you a good life and I’m sure she is proud of how you turned out.”

Merlin nodded as they started up the stairs to their chambers. “I’m glad things turned out the way it did.”

 


End file.
